How to Treat a Wound, Melan Style
by Chill Winterheart
Summary: A very very short story written in one sitting. I plan to turn this into a comic someday D


**WARNING: This will absolutely make no sense if you watched Brigadoon's english dub. The English dub drastically changed the dialogue on the episode where this story is based on. **

* * *

HOW TO TREAT A WOUND, MELAN STYLE

by Chill Winterheart

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Where do I start?_

She felt a sweatdrop forming on her head as she stared at the uncooked rice and vegetables on the table. She hasn't cooked anything yet, and lunch is in three hours.

Marin grabbed the worn kitchen knife and steadied it in her hand.

_Well, gotta start somewhere..._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Melan sat on the nagaya rooftop, gazing at the deep-blue sky as bright white fluffs slowly scooted across it. Clouds, Marin called them.

It seemed as if just yesterday all of that was covered by the mirage of Brigadoon's golden, upside-down city. Now it is filled with nothing but clouds and sunlight and wind.

He has decided to stay a while longer in the funny world. After all, the passage to Brigadoon will take 3 more days to close; ample time to spend with Marin.

In the tranquil of the afternoon he wondered where Marin is, and what was for lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ahaaaa~~~ _

She gazed in dismay at the unevenly-sliced radish on the cutting board. _Melan can cut better than this with his eyes closed and his gun tied behind his back_, Marin thought to herself.

Marin looked at the kitchen knife in her hand. It has grown blunt and rusty with age, and she wondered how Grandma Moto managed to cut beans and squash with it.

She never really needed to learn how to cook; Grandma Moto and Jun took care of meals in the nagaya. But Grandma Moto has passed away, and today everyone has gone-- the triplets are attending to their candy store, Jun is working at the hospital, Jun's father has started looking for some decent work, and Mike and Grandpa Shuta have gone God-knows-where to build another time travel machine. She figured they won't be back until sundown.

_And I was looking forward to spending some time with Melan on the rooftop_... Marin sighed as she raised the kitchen knife to try again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The scream was loud, high-pitched and unmistakeable.

"Marin!" Melan swooped off the rooftop and flew straight into the nagaya, His faceplate sliding across his eyes as he searched for her.

"Melan... " the voice was faint now, and came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Marin!!!" he flew into the kitchen.

The brown-haired girl was kneeling on the floor, holding her hand against her chest. He looked around and saw no enemies. He glided closer to her and crouched down, his faceplate sliding away. "What happened?"

"I.... I...." Marin looked up to him, embarassed. "I cut msyelf, that's all."

Melan examined the wound closely. The cut was small but deep, and the blood dripped down her wrist and fell onto the tatami mat.

He extended one of his paws forward to hold her palm, and it glowed slightly as he began to heal her wound. "It's a small cut. Don't worry, it will be easy to heal."

He spied on the rusty kitchen knife lying on the mat.

"You were using this?" With his free paw he picked it up for closer examination as Marin watched. "It has rust on the edges." He observed.

"Oh no!!!" Marin exclaimed. _Why didn't I notice it?? _"I've heard Grandma Moto say that can get really sick if you get hurt by something rusty!"

Melan watched her silently as she went on and on, rambling about bacteria that apparently lives on all surfaces, waiting for someone with an open wound to pass by so they could get in.

"What if I get sick? Where would I go?? I don't have any money for medicine...! If I get sick, I will die... I'll... I'll turn into a skeleton!!" Yes, she could just imagine it... she could already hear her bones falling to the ground!!!

"Marin." she faintly heard Melan call her.

And Moe .. she'll visit her grave with a handkerchief covering her nose so she won't get infected with whatever killed her!!! Uwaaa~~~

"MARIN."

Marin turned just in time to see Melan's face rushing closer, and before she could move or speak or think, their lips met in a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------

All she knows is that the world absolutely stopped.

After what seemed to be an eternity Melan pulled away.

Her mind was blank, and she was speechless. She can't feel her arms and legs. As her consciousness slowly returned she realized that her face felt very hot, and became even hotter because Melan was still looking straight at her as if nothing happened. She immediately bowed down, her cheeks burning.

"W-W-What.... I mean... y-y-you..!!" She stammered. "W-w-w-why...??"

Melan tilted his head slightly, wondering what was wrong. "You said you might have poison in you..."

She looked up at him, puzzled, waiting for him to finish.

"So I gave you a neutralizing kiss."


End file.
